muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 105: The Voice Is an Instrument
Miss Piggy.]] As part of Farkas Faffner's latest attempt to make money from Faffner Hall, he's enlisted a zookeeper as a business partner. He chases a musical fish, who loves to sing scales, through the hall. After the Frackles show Fughetta their way of singing close harmony, the zookeeper finally catches the fish, then goes after the Frackles. When Farkas introduces the zookeeper to Fughetta, he becomes enamored. It's soon revealed that Farkas has sold the Hall to the zookeeper, who is capturing the musicians in order to turn the place into a zoo. Fughetta spreads the news to Mimi, Riff and the Wild Impresario, who all end up in tears. Fughetta fondly recalls the Hall when it was at its peak, in a flashback of a performance of the Mozart opera Don Giovanni, starring herself (in human form) as the Spanish maid, and opera singer Thomas Allen in the title role. The ever-giddy Fughetta is hardly able to suppress her crush on Allen and his wonderful singing voice. Back in the present, Fughetta concludes that she must leave Faffner Hall, as she cannot haunt a zoo. But Wild has a different idea -- inspired by the story Fughetta recently told, he's concluded that she must give a concert, in order to make enough money to buy back the Hall. However, she confesses to Wild that she can't sing. Wild reassures her that anyone can sing, and she can use her rich, varied voice as an instrument. Fughetta temporarily stops time in order to talk to the busts of Mozart, Beethoven and Handel, who agree that she must give the concert. They narrate a flashback featuring an a capella group they heard on the radio recently, the Electric Phoenix, who use their voices as instruments (one of the members even does an imitation of Miss Piggy). Filled with newfound enthusiasm, she un-freezes time, and tells Wild that she will give the concert. However, there are so many ways that she can use her voice, it's hard for her to decide which to use. Wild refers her to his friend, jazz singer Marion Montgomery, who sings "Just In Time". Midway through the song, Fughetta requests some "elementary voice tuition," and Marion walks her through the singing process as they finish the song together. Meanwhile, Farkas has trapped all the Faffner Hall musicians in a cage. Mimi reassures them that posters for "Fughetta the Singing Ghost" are now all over town, so their troubles will soon be over. She further tries to cheer them up with a new composition she wrote for Riff, "Ba-Dum with Grunts", accompanied by the Grunt Bags. In addition to the instruments they play, they also use their voices as instruments. Wild learns that the concert has sold out, which raises everyone's hopes. Unfortunately, when the time of the concert arrives, no one shows up. It's revealed that all of the calls asking for tickets were made by none other than Farkas, who disguised his voice! "I'm the mimic of the century!" he cries. "Isn't it amazing what the voice can do?" Farkas orders everyone out of the building -- but the lovestruck zookeeper, exercising his rights as the new owner, insists on hearing Fughetta's lovely singing voice, saying that he would give anything for it. Right then and there, he tells Farkas, "You can have your hall back!" as an alligator grabs the money bag out of his hands. Everyone rushes to the concert hall, where "the very first live concert by a dead person" is performed. Credits Main Characters : Riff, Fughetta Faffner, Farkas Faffner, Mimi, The Wild Impresario, The Zookeeper, Faffner Hall Composer Busts, The Grunt Bags Background Characters : Frackles, Penguins, Fish Singer, Joseph, Alligator, Pigs, Chickens, Lizard, Octopuses, Seal, Baby Tree Creature, Mama Tree Creature, Gills Brothers, Sheep, Bears, Madame Chairbird __NOWYSIWYG__ 105